


First Encounter

by Ladybugbear2



Series: Jumbled Pieces [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not Jane,” she said after a moment, and then cursed herself when she realized how utterly stupid that sounded. </p>
<p>“No, no I’m not,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

Darcy Lewis burst into the lab expecting to find her boss, Jane Foster, in there working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. She had just arrived from New Mexico and had been instructed to head straight to Avengers Tower, however she had made a stop at the nearest Starbucks to get sustenance. Thus she had a cup of coffee in one hand and a blueberry muffin in the other and she was determined to get her scientist to eat something before she collapsed from lack of nutrition. Which was sure to happen soon as Darcy hadn’t been around to feed her for nearly 5 months. What greeted her instead was a rather rumpled looking man holding a scanner… thing and looking at her with a rather bemused look on his face. 

“You’re not Jane,” she said after a moment, and then cursed herself when she realized how utterly stupid that sounded. 

“No, no I’m not,” he said “Doctor Foster went to cross check some of her data, though she did mention that her assistant might show up sooner or later with food and that I was to tell you to leave it on her work station… over, um, there…” he trailed off at the end and then seemed to fold in on himself, as if he felt he had said way too much in a too short amount of time. 

“Um thanks, Doctor Science Man.” She responded and went to leave the food on Jane’s station. She kept the coffee for herself as it would probably go cold before Jane got back. 

She was about to leave the lab when she heard a quiet “It’s, uh, it’s Bruce. My name is Bruce.” 

She turned to him and gave him one of her biggest smiles. “Nice to meet you Bruce, my name is Darcy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really short, but I like it. It's part of the same series as my other story. But they're obviously not in order. Thus the name Jumbled Pieces


End file.
